WeLcOmE tO uNoVa, AsH kEtChUm
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Famous last words of Ghetsis when you decide to stop a twerp from meddling in you future diabolical plots. Implications of Suicide on Ash's part, Paul loses his cool, and Ghetsis is bat-shit crazy as usual. Not for the faint of heart.


**Luckenhaft: All of a sudden I had a burst of inspiration, and I just had to write an alternate version to how Ash's first moments in Unova could have gone. I don't own Pokemon, and what you are about to read is not for the faint of heart.**

**Paul: You monster. (Glares at me with a look that could kill.)**

**Ash: How could you have let something like this happen!? (Pissed off like Zekrom was when he saw Ash, and Pikachu invade his territory.)**

* * *

**Time: 8:37 PM. Date: February 13th, 2011. Location: The Air Space near the Nuvema Town International Airport.**

_'If I had known that this was how it would have happened... I would have just stayed in Kanto.'_

"Looks like we are going to be landing soon." The person- no, the unfortunate young man that was sitting next to Ash on the plane as they returned to their seats after retrieving their bags from the storage compartments above them. Ash nodded in response, and smiled as he looked out the window, and saw they were fast approaching the Nuvema International Airport. If he had seen the person in black standing on a roof near Professor Juniper's Lab with a RPG he would have chosen better last words.

"Hello Unova region." Ash said as he turned, and grinned to Pikachu, and the young man sitting next to him who offered a rarely seen smile to cross his boyish face that was mostly obscured by the dark blue hoodie he had on with the hood covering the upper portion of his head, "Are you ready to show the Unova region what Kanto, and Sinnoh has to offer, Paul?"

Paul chuckled, and would have responded with a, "You know it." if he hadn't overheard the last remark another passenger, a female one from how soft her voice was, had just made with a stewardess who was insisting that said passenger should sit down, and buckle up for the soon-to-be/never-to-be soft landing.

"I'm sorry that all of you good people had to get caught up in this, but Lord Ghetsis's orders are clear. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town of the Kanto region is not allowed to set foot on the Unova region unless it is in a body bag."

Paul's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this as he whipped his head around to the direction the passenger woman's voice was, and saw a young attractive redhead in her late teens who had her head to the grounding as her black beret cast a shadow over the upper portion of her face, but failed to hide the sick twisted lopsided grin on her face as she raised a canister filled a purple gas-like substance in one hand, and raised a small silver object up to her temple with the hand.

"For Lord Ghetsis's ambitions!" The woman screeched as she raised her head up high for everyone on the plan to see the suicidal madness in her eyes as she pressed the gas canister to her left ear, and pressed down on the trigger to the thing she held up to her right ear. A deafening loud bang sounded out throughout the plane as the canister went flying away from the now dead women's head it's contents releasing themselves upon all the other passenger's along with the woman's blood as it splattered across the stewardess's face, hat, and uniform.

Before everyone on the plane could begin panicking at what had just happened Paul screamed out as he pulled a pair of bandannas out of his navy blue backpack from his brother Reggie, and force one into Ash hand's as he took the other, and held it up to his mouth just as the words exploded out from his mouth, "That's poisonous gas! Don't inhale it, or you will all die!"

Sadly the cruel gears of fate had allready began to turn as it was too late for everyone on the plane to fully take in Paul's warning as one by the other passengers, the stewardesses, the flight attendants, and even the pilots of the plane all began to inhale the poisonous gas, and began to cough in unison before they all started to slump forward into their seats, or to the floor for those standing in the lanes between the passenger's seats.

_'Dammit!' _Paul mentally screamed as he smashed his fist down into his chair as he had been to late to save anyone he turned to Ash, and glared at him, and Pikachu who stared at the horrific scene playing out infront of them trying to comprehend this madness before Paul screeched through his bandanna covering his mouth and ordered, "Get your Pikachu into it's pokeball before it inhales this gas!"

Ash's eyes darted toward's Paul with panic in his tone as he tried to justify against Paul's command, "But Pikachu doesn't like being in his pokeball!"

Paul slammed his fist down onto his chair again scaring both Ash, and Pikachu as he seethed, and he grabbed Ash by his gray jacket's scruff, and pulled his rival up close to his face, and glared harder at Ash as he roared right into Ash's face, "If you don't want your damn Pikachu to die then you will put it in it's damn pokeball!"

Ash was shocked into silence as he quickly took in what Paul had said before he grabbed Pikachu, and pulled out Pikachu's old pokeball, and quickly put the Electric Mouse inside as he ignored the protest of his starter pokemon. Once Ash had finished doing that he looked back to Paul who was now making a dash for the cockpit of the plane. Ash chased after Paul unsure what to do in this situation as he did his best to step over, oor around the bodies of the unconc-

_'No! They aren't unconcious. They are all dead.' _Ash thought with a grimace when he remembered that mad woman's last words, and froze in place upon realization, "This was all because of me. These good people are all dead... because of me." Ash spoke to himself as he just stood there, and turned to see all of the other people that had been with him, and Paul on this flight as his words began to truely sink in.

**(Music cue: Morphogenetic Sorrow from 9 Hours, 9 Doors, 9 Persons.)**

_'No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME! THESE PEOPLE ARE DEAD _**BECAUSE OF ME! I DOOMED THEM! I KILLED THEM!"**Ash screamed in as he stumbled backwards, and fell over, and onto one of the bodies. Before he began crawling away backward on his hands, and knees as the cold hard reality of the situation he had put these people through took over his body, and destroyed what little reason, and sanity he had left.

Ash slowly tried to climb back up to his feet when he realised the body he had fell onto was the woman started all this, and near her was the thing **freed her soul** from this flying metal tragedy. Ash reached out feebly his entire being shaking like a leaf as madness began to cloud his vision, and better sense of judgement with his hand for the thing.

_'I have to repent for what I have wrought upon these good people. They don't deserve this to have happened to them. It's only fair after all. _I killed them, then shouldn't **I die along with them?" **Ash thought out loud as he grasped the metallic object in his hand, and finally climbed back to his original height as he fingered the object gently like it was one of Ash's pokeballs because to him it would contain a very cherished friend. A friend who would bring him justice, and salvation for his sins upon the good people of this plane. A sick broken grin emerged onto his face as he failed to remember any, and all reasons why he shouldn't do what he is about to do.

**"Arceus forgive me for the pain, and suffering I brought upon these poor souls, and those precious to them!" **Ash wailed in despair before laughing like a madman as he pressed the silver metallic object to his forehead, as tears began to escape from his eyes as he slowly squeezed down on the trigger.

But at that very moment the doomed flying vessel was struck with a powerful explosive force towards it tailwing that sent Ash, and his salvation flying away from each other in opposite directions as he flew straight towards the cockpit of the plane. Unconcious claimed as him second late as the plane begin it's decent right for the heart of Nuvema Town where dozens of people began scrambling all over the place to get awy from the great big metal harbinger of death, and destruction that was on a collision course right for them.

When the plane had finally made contact with the ground it wrought chaos, destruction, pain, and most importantly death to most of Nuvema Town. Later that very night a message was broadcasted worldwide on any, and all forms of media, and communication.

**HaLcYoN/pEaCeFuL dAyS HaVe DiEd!**

**MoMeNtO mOrI: rEmEmBeR yOuR mOrTaLiTy.**

**WeLcOmE tO uNoVa, AsH kEtChUm.**

* * *

**Paul: You mother-fucker!**

**Ash: You just fucking killed us!**

**Luckenhaft: (Shrugs.) You guys aren't dead yet.**

**Paul, and Ash: (Blinks.) What?**

**Luckenhaft: You're both still here aren't you?**

**Paul, and Ash: Yes?**

**Luckenhaft: Then you two are very much alive, but...**

**Paul: Everyone else is dead. **

**Ash: How?**

**Luckenhaft: Poisonous gas, and a RPG to the plane's tailwing.**

**Ash: No. How are we still here?**

**Luckenhaft: (Smirks knowingly.) It's a miracle, Ash...**

**Ash: (Blinks confused.) What?**

**Luckenhaft: A miracle of your own making. ;)-to the readers/reviewers.**


End file.
